Weird Ass Day
by Jigglypuff Hime
Summary: Ah Lovi and Spain...


**A/N : HI,SO THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I UPLOAD ON FF EEEPPP SO THIS IS A ONE SHOT BUT I MIGHT CHANGE IT INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY…WELL THAT'S IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DON'T REALLY LIKE THE ENDING I CHOOSE SO~ AH SORRY IF MY PUNCTUATION IS HORRIBLE! KAY ENJOY XD**

I have nothing else to say about this boy anymore. Now that I show him love and affection, what? For the love of god! I just hugged him and I do not do _'Hug's_. As I was saying! He just shrugs it off and now miraculously is ignoring me. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Ignoring Me? Well that's a first after ten years of completely stalking my life 100%. Hmm Perhaps that I have mentioned that I should maybe tell you a quick synopsis of mine and tomato basta- I mean Antonio's history. We met in the in fifth grade and dear lord I wish we never met! I remember very well how exactly we met, You see I love tomatoes very much so very much and then in comes this tomato loving freak and he starts glomping me and steals 2 tomatoes and then he calls me his 'preciosa' I was freaking out of course. Who wouldn't freak out if a guy you've never met just starts groping you out of nowhere and steals TOMATOES from you. So I did what any normal human would do I slapped him stomped him and kicked him in his privates and ran like hell! And that didn't work. Oh no it didn't work at all, the next day he was by my locker waiting for me with a dozen red roses. What? No I didn't blush ha-ha no! Not at all I didn't feel nothing nope absolutely nada and let's say it got worse form there. When I said he stalks my **LIFE **one-hundred percent I was not kidding… He knows my facebook password… no matter how many times I change it he will some way figure out what it is.

But back to the previous subject… it's as if I, Lovina Vargas can't have feelings for a certain stupid clueless creeper Spaniard. ''Che…'' Now I'm standing here alone in the middle of the park staring at Antonio going back to his house and as I'm here standing I'm just wondering… ''Are all males from Spain densely retarded?''

''Gil I don't want to keep ignoring my princessa anymore. She hugged me yesterday and I didn't hug her back like you told me to and you should have seen her face she looked so hurt'' Antonio frowned and looked worried. He took a bite into his tomato and sighed deeply in thought. ''Antonio! We all know that if you even open your mouth just once you are going to ruin the surprise! You should listen to me since you know everyone listens to awesome people like me because I'm awesome!'' The Albino grinned at his statement and patted the Spaniard's back hard and fast making the brown haired teen cough part of the tomato he was eating out of his mouth to his other friend in his face. ''Mon Amie! Antoine! Look what you did! Now I have tomato juice on my beautiful face!' the French man yelled out in complete disgust.''Why are you doing this again?'' the French male opened his lunch and pulled out his crepes placing them on a plate and then turned to the albino and the green eyed teen ''And no you two cannot STEAL my food today. I'm having crepes and I actually want to eat today''

''So anyway… remember Antonio is going to ask her to marry him or something! I still think that's totally un-awesome. Why would anyone want to get married? Then you won't be able to do anything you want! Especially if you get married to a girl like her!'' Gilbert pointed at the curly haired girl who was sitting across the lunch room next to her sister who was forcing her to eat pasta,and of course lovina slapping her trying to make her stop and to leave her alone. Antonio was no pleased with his comment and punched him in the nose ''AH! Antonio! What you do that for!'' the Spaniard realized what he had just done and sat down quickly back to his chair and ate his tomato nervously. He then noticed that a certain curly haired Italian girl with her usual scowl was walking to the table. He choked on his tomato and coughed it out; He looked at her from a distance with wide picked up his books or at least tried to and ran out quickly of the blue lunchroom.

Lovina frowned as she realized that the person whom she'd wanted to speak to just ran away from her. She bit her lip and her eyes started to form water, Francis and Gilbert suddenly noticed the girl behind them and they looked poker faced not knowing what to do.

They both looked at each other with a questioning looking expression on their faces and then back at the girl and then again back at each other. There was an awkward silence between the three that was crying to be broken. The French blonde circled his temples roughly thinking of a word any word to say. The red eyed albino opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out. They both turned to look at the Italian girl who now not only has her face flushed to white but her expression was blank making the two males now have a mind completely blank knowing that any little thing can set this girl off. She took a deep breath and then came back to reality realizing that two certain people she really did not want to see are staring at her. ''Stop staring at me you damn perverts! Go stare at that Bella girl or something I'm sure she'd love to see you guys undress her with your nasty little eyes'' she huffed and turned around going back to the lunch table she came from stomping away even angrier at every step she took.

Is he mad at me? Did he realize that I'm not worth it? Great! Now im going to have such questions like these in my freaking head for god knows how long. Stupid tomato freak…I can tell people are staring at me, I mean why else would the stupid cafeteria turn all quiet for even a second? None of these retards can shut up even if their mouths were taped closed. Well except Kiku… and Raivis and well that's it! I had my eyes closed, pfffttt no not because I was holding back my tears ''Sorella! You are so silly, you are definitely going to fall to the floor walking like that and especially with your eyes closed'' Then she let out her usual retarded giggle. I had to roll my eyes I just had to so of course I have to open my eyes to do that and so I did! And what was the first thing that caught my eye when I opened them? Oh yeah… That's right… POTATO BASTARD! And he had HIS ARM around MY SISTER'S SHOULDER!

''Macho potato… REMOVE YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER!'' and then of course Feliciana put on her hurt face… you know? The face a younger sibling puts on when they get…_'hurt'_. ''Ve~ but Lovi… Luddy is my boyfriends, he's 'spoused to do that sorta thing'' This girl really loves to piss me off especially when she knows I'm having a really crappy day. I know you'd probably expect me to freak out yell at her and try to beat this German up. But what do I do? That is right! Nothing, I'm to stressed already so what do I say? ''Alright… Whatever…'' and then everyone at the lunch table stopped eating and turned to look at me with their mouths wide open and their eyes blinking in surprise. ''What?'' _sorella_ _dearest_ spoke up nervously ''Are you sick Lovi?'' I sighed and rubbed my temples ''I'm pretty sure I'm not! Now can you please shut up, you're giving me a headache…''Kiku stared for a few seconds more but with a blank emotionless expression in her face but she shrugged it off and continued to eat her rice. So- ''Hello Kiku~'' Nice, the Greek boy interrupted my train of thought. Kiku as formal as she is, got up and bowed ''Konichiwa Heracles-san'' she was blushing lightly. Nice to know at least someone is happy, so yeah I cracked a smile.

Then the cafeteria went completely silent, that's strange isn't it? I heard girls whispering and blushing as if they just saw a young John Lennon pass by so yeah you can say I'm curious. I turn around and see Antonio holding a guitar he flashed his stupid childish grin and started playing a beautiful melody. He started singing along after a few seconds, his voice blending in well to the rhythm of the guitar. So that's what why he ran off to? Antonio was playing the guitar, oh how I love it when he plays the guitar… wait what? No I did not say that right now. So he started singing in his Spanish gibberish,. He was singing about missing someone, asking for forgiveness. Oh look he's looking at me. Wait he's singing to me! Oh I'm not blushing; I'm not staring into his green emerald eyes. ''I'm sorry I've been ignoring you Lovi~ me perdonas mi amor?'' I just look at him and gulped ''Sure Antonio~'' I rolled my eyes and smacked him laughed and let out his usual 'ow' I giggled he grinned . Yeah I guess this wasn't such a bad day… ''Te amo Lovina'' I sighed and looked at him straight into his glazing emerald green eyes ''Ti amo Antonio''.


End file.
